DVD's
There has been a number of DVD releases of this show in a number of countries. Japan Volume 1 Volume 1 was released on 20th November 2009 as a 3 disc box-set. DVD description The legendary national variety program "Takeshi's Castle" broadcasted from 1986 to 1989 has finally appeared on DVD! At that time, various attacking forces unique to Takeshi's Castle were organized, aiming for "Defeat! Takeshi's Castle" There were many battles. -A set of three DVDs that gather the tightness of the battle, such as parent-child tournament, Danjin tournament, female college student tournament, brave fighter tournament, etc. Also included is a collection of contests in Takeshi's Castle, as well as episodes of Takeshi & Takeshi Corps struggling to recapture the castle that was stolen by Captain Tani. production bonus Takeshi's Castle Complete Book (Part 1) Contents DISC 1 , Battle Fighting Army Tournament , Successive Fighting Award Winners , Takeshi's Castle Contest Collection DISC 2 , Foreign Tournament , Danjin Tournament , Women's College Student Tournament , Takeshi Corps Struggle Record DISC 3 , the largest in Takeshi military history Strategy / Parent-Child Tournament 1 / Takeshi Castle Attractions Collection / Takeshi Castle Conte Collection * Please note that the footage recorded on the DVD is a re-edited version of “Takeshi's Castle” broadcasted on a regular basis for DVD recording. Summary People call this castle towering above the heavens a Takeshi Castle. Right now, over this castle, the fierce battle flares are being cut off. Many attacking forces gathered at TBS Midoriyama Studio, where Takeshi Castle is located, every week under Captain Tani, the captain of the attacking captain, aiming for the Takeshi Castle, which is said to be impregnable. Only those who survived about 10 barriers and were able to challenge the kart battle, which was a direct confrontation with the castle owner, Take Takeshi. At the time of the broadcast, the entrance gate that attracted children and adults, and everyone dreamed of a challenge at Midoriyama, exceeded 100! “Strait of Gibraltar” “Ryujin Pond” “Sumonde Pong” “Mushroom Pong!” Bridges over the battlefield, donbokokko, roller game, etc. The history of boldly challenged attackers is now revived on DVD. Staff ◆ Producer: Kunihiko Katsura, Eiichi Triangle ◆ Produced and released by: TBS ◆ Distributor: Media Factory Maincast ◆ Beat Takeshi & Takeshi Corps ◆ Hayato Tani ◆ Saburo Ishikura ◆ Junji Inagawa ◆ Yoshichi Shimada ◆ Michiru Castle ◆ Katsuo Tokashiki ◆ Strong Kongo 母 Tanko Mother Onuma Others © TBS Volume 2 Volume 2 was released on 26th February 2010 DVD description The legendary national variety program "Takeshi's Castle" broadcasted from 1986 to 1989 finally appeared on DVD. It was broadcast as a national contest held with a sense of scale unique to Takeshi's Castle and a special program. composed of three DVDs that gathered what could not be recorded in Sonoichi, a tournament in which 1000 attacking forces participated, and a parent-child tournament that was standard in Takeshi's Castle. In the national championships, the classic gateway has appeared as a local version, and you can enjoy it with a local sense of locality. Following on from Nonoichi, there will be a collection of Takeshi's Castle controls and a collection of Inagawa Battlefield Reporters. production bonus Takeshi's Castle Complete Book (Part 2) Contents DISC 1 , Nationwide Conquest Winter Team , Takeshi Castle Contest Collection , Junji Inagawa Battlefield Report Masterpiece Selection DISC 2 , Attack Force 1000 People Tournament , Parent and Child Tournament 2 , Takeshi Corps Struggle Record DISC 3 , National Conquest Winter Team II ・ Snow Camp ・ National Champion Winter Camp III ・ Takeshi's Castle Castle Day ・ Takeshi's Castle Control Collection *Please note that the footage recorded on the DVD is a re-edited version of the regular broadcast of "Takeshi's Castle" Germany The official DVD (volume 1) containing 12 episodes of the DSF dub was released on 14th February 2008, It came with an info booklet containing info on the show, international versions, cast members, and games. There were 2 further volumes planned and even mentioned in the DVD insert itself, but it never happened. Italy A DVD containing the original Italian dub of this show was released on 24th April 2012 as part of the 'Mai Dire Story' DVD box set. As this was a limited release, it's a hard item to buy, even from sites such as eBay and Amazon. Category:Merchandise